revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello to Halloween
Hello to Halloween is an event in Re:LIVE. It was the first event to take place upon the game's launch, both in the Japanese and global servers. It was accompanied by the limited Sweet Halloween Gacha. The event and gacha ran from October 29, 2018 to November 8, 2018 in the Japanese server and from April 23, 2019 to April 30, 2019 in the global server. The event got a revival from September 30, 2019 to October 10, 2019 in the Japanese server and from October 28, 2019 to November 8, 2019 in the global server to allow users to obtain event card duplicates to increase its skill level, a feature which had not been implemented at the time the event was first run. Being a limited event, the stage girls and memoirs from the gacha were not added to the reward pool for subsequent gachas. Gameplay Playing stages allowed the user to obtain boss keys, which could then be used to fight the event boss All Hallows' Day Ghost. Event stages had an increased drop rate for boss keys. Defeating event bosses allowed the user to unlock event stories and obtain Halloween Candy, which could be used to pull in the event's lottery for rewards such as 3✰ Wild Spiderwitch Tsukasa Ebisu and her corresponding Potential Crystals, as well as the 3✰ Banana's Pumpkins memoir. Stage girls released for the event allowed the user to inflict greater damage on the event bosses, and damage dealt to each boss was carried over in subsequent fights if the boss was not defeated in that fight. Event Story 【Transcript】 Synopsis Nana Daiba and Junna Hoshimi are practicing making Halloween sweets, which prompts a conversation about the holiday with Claudine Saijo, Futaba Isurugi, and Kaoruko Hanayagi, in which an awkward comment from Kaoruko leads to the rest finding out she does not know much about Halloween. Futaba ponders whether something can be done to get her involved. The next day, as Kaoruko goes out shopping on her own, several encounters make her remember Halloween and her embarrassing comment from the previous night. Tsukasa Ebisu sees her as she looks at a flier she had placed, which requested volunteers for a Halloween event at a kindergarten, and believing she is interested, she invites her to volunteer. Not knowing how to turn down her invitation, especially after having her dancing skills praised by Tsukasa, Kaoruko says she might not volunteer herself but she could get at least two girls from Seisho Music Academy to help out. In the meantime, Aruru Otsuki and Lalafin Nonomiya are at the mall buying candy and costumes for the kindergarten's Halloween event, which Aruru will not be able to participate in due to schoolwork. Aruru and Lalafin get carried away as they play witches with magic wands filled with gum and are asked out of the shop by an employee. When they return to Frontier School of Arts, Tsukasa tells them about her meeting with Kaoruko and the latter's promise to bring volunteers over. The girls from Frontier ponder who will join them for the event. As Kaoruko returns to the dorms that night, Futaba notices her troubled expression and worries for her, but Kaoruko eases her concern and tells her about her promise. As an apology for not being able to be with her at the moment, Futaba offers her help in volunteering, saying that Kaoruko will also have to volunteer for making a promise she did not know if she could keep. However, Futaba praises her growth, as Kaoruko would generally be too shy to talk to somebody from another school. Once at the kindergarten, all the volunteers - Tsukasa, Lalafin, Futaba, and Kaoruko - are introduced to the students and the teacher, who thanks them all for their help and gives them instructions for the following days. However, Kaoruko soon finds herself troubled by her lack of experience with both children and craft making. Futaba apologizes to Tsukasa for the inconvenience and they both wonder how they can get her to help. Meanwhile, Kaoruko has been trying to hide from the children and regrets her decision to help. She is found out by Lalafin, who was teaching the kids a dance for their performance and tries to get her involved too, saying she has heard Kaoruko is an amazing dancer. Despite Kaoruko's refusal, Lalafin hands her the list of dance moves, and to Futaba's and Tsukasa's surprise, when they find her she is teaching them to the kids. Tsukasa is surprised at how patient Kaoruko is with the kids, to which Futaba says it might be due to being raised in a very strict household and not wanting to treat other kids the same way. Kaoruko finishes dance practice with the children, getting her praise from Tsukasa. While Lalafin and Futaba play tag with the kids, Tsukasa inquires about her interest in Halloween, saying that just like Kaoruko, she never got a chance to participate like the other kids. She admits she used to think she was above it, but the truth was she was slightly envious, which Kaoruko can sympathize with. On the day of the kindergarten's Halloween event, the children successfully perform their dance thanks to Tsukasa's and Kaoruko's guidance, and Lalafin and Futaba remark on how they became friends. The teacher thanks them, and the kids tell Kaoruko they would like for her to come teach them again, and Kaoruko does accepts on the condition that they behave. As Tsukasa, Lalafin, Futaba, and Kaoruko part ways, they ask Kaoruko if she enjoyed the event, and while she refuses to state it outright, she gives konpeito candy to Tsukasa and Lalafin as her idea of trick or treat. Stage Girls and Memoirs Event 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Wild Spiderwitch Tsukasa Ebisu |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Banana's Pumpkins Gacha 4✰ Stage Girl = 4✰ Mischievous Bat Witch Kaoruko Hanayagi |-| 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Jack-o'-Lantern Shizuha Kocho |-| 4✰ Memoir = 4✰ Trick or Treat |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Witch Twins Unite! Category:Events